1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to labels and, more particularly, to an adaptable and removable end labeling apparatus for tubular members or tubular and rolled materials, such as, without limitation, plans (blueprints) or the like.
2. General Background
Generally, construction companies, draftsmen, etc. to accumulate large volumes of plans (blueprints) for the construction of buildings, subdivisions and homes. When storing the plans (blueprints), typically, such plans are rolled-up to minimize the space requirements for the storage or filing of the plans. One of the biggest drawbacks is the retrieval of the rolled plans for a particular site because of the lack of indices.
Even if an adhesive label is placed on the rolled plan, as the plans are periodically viewed and subsequently re-rolled the adhesive label may not be readily visible. The PlanTag label is a product available for labeling rolled up plans. As illustrated in Enclosure (1), an undated publication, the PlanTag label is provided with a disc-shaped member having a tab projecting rearward from the outer perimeter edge of the disc-shaped member. Thereby, when the PlanTag label is attached to the rolled plan (blueprint), the tab is slid between the rolled paper. Since, the rolled plans may become loosely wound, the tab may slide out from between the rolled paper.
Several apparatus have been patented which use various friction fit couplings to carry out various tasks. However, none of these apparatuses are directed to an end labeling apparatus for tubular and rolled materials.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,870, entitled xe2x80x9cCombined Filter Housing And Extractor Thereforxe2x80x9d, issued to C. A. Mamolou, discloses a mechanism including a cylindrically-shaped housing that has an open end designed to receive a cover. The cover has an opening therein to receive a V-shaped extractor having an apex extending above the cover and integral resilient arms extending below the cover. When the arms are fully expanded, the filters are secured in place. When the arms are moved toward one another, the upper most filter is engaged. When removing the extractor with the cover, pressure exerted by the arms, permits this uppermost single filter to be removed from the storage housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,188 entitled xe2x80x9cIce Removal Devicexe2x80x9d issued to F. W. Roberts, discloses, a device with a main rod and vane holder mounted at one end having a base with a plurality of expanding arms or vanes for expanding or contracting to adjust to ice fishing holes of various diameters. The device is used to remove particles of ice from ice fishing holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 356,784, entitled xe2x80x9cCabinet for Paper sheets and Bagsxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 342,101, entitled xe2x80x9cCabinet for Sanitary Paperxe2x80x9d, teach devices that move paper sheets by friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,454, entitled xe2x80x9cSheet Paper Dispenserxe2x80x9d teaches a device with a friction roller on a rod for removing paper from within a casing.
The preferred embodiment of the adaptable and removable end labeling apparatus of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner. What is provided is an adaptable and removable end labeling apparatus for labeling tubular and rolled materials comprising: removable means for labeling having a first side and a second side wherein said second side is adapted for placement of labeling indices; a center rod having one end affixed in a center of said first side and a free end; and, resiliently adaptable circumferential wedge means coupled to said center rod and radially projecting therefrom for adaptably friction fit coupling to an inner circumferential wall of said tubular and rolled materials.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a resiliently adaptable circumferential wedge means having a natural tendency to spring or bias radially outward to a fully radial position.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adaptable and removable end labeling apparatus with such a resiliently adaptable circumferential wedge means coupled to the center rod and radially projecting therefrom to a predetermined circumferential limit for adaptably friction fit coupling to an inner circumferential wall of a tubular member, without regard to the inner circumference of the tubular member within a range limited to the predetermined circumferential limit of the wedge means.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adaptable friction fit coupling of the wedge means in a tubular member, such as, without limitation, rolled materials or blueprints, wherein such adaptable friction fit coupling of the wedge means in the tubular member, of rolled materials or blueprints, exerts a force by the wedge means on the tubular member""s inner circumferential wall to assist in maintaining the rolled materials or blueprints essentially tightly rolled.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a resiliently adaptable circumferential wedge means having a plurality of spaced-apart, radially flexible extremities.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a wedge means having a plurality of spaced-apart, radially flexible vanes or feather-like structures which radially extend from said center rod to a predetermined outer circumferential limit when in a fully radial position.
In view of the above objects, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an adaptable and removable end labeling apparatus which is simple to use.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an adaptable and removable end labeling apparatus which is relatively simple structurally and thus simple to manufacture.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.